Solar and Lunar
by xxMidniteShadowsxx
Summary: A car crash kills the mother of newly born twins and no remains are found of there father.They must live there lives in different adopted homes and never know who they really are or even the fact they were adopted. Co-written with TwilightFanTiffany!
1. Preface

**Preface~~ Jessi's POV**

It was almost as if my vision had been purposely distraught for when I tried to look into a certain direction. I knew from the start that there was a stronger conncetion between us than most friends. But when I heard that one of my friends was actually my twin, I went into a state of shock as many questions ran through my head.

Couldn't we see how similar the two of us really were? Why did we find out so many years after our friendship had started? Why were the secrets kept from us? How would it effect our long lasting friendship in the long run?


	2. Chapter 1 Carlisle's POV

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight. Nope. Stephenie Meyer does. You should thank her.**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

_FATAL CAR CRASH KILLS TWO  
Leaving Newborn Twin Survivors_

_Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Mason were stated deceased at the scene of the crash at 4:13AM on July 3, 1993. Late last night, newly born twins, Edward and Jessica, were released from the NICU. Their father signed them out and loaded them up into the car and drove the new family out of the car-park. The last communication from these adults was a phone call to their home where family was gathered for an annual 4th of July celebration and to welcome the new members of their family home. But they never arrived.  
(cont. on page 3 CRASH)_

As I read the article stating my own death, I became distraught, wondering what became of my beautiful children. I turned to the newspaper laying besides it, opening to a specific page. At first, I simply skimmed the article to discover that it was about the seperate adoptions of my twins.

A wave of depression went through me. Why hadn't they been adopted into the same household? I tried, unsuccessfully, to keep a tearless sob from coming from myself.

A quick hand removed the papers from the coffee table infront of me. I look up to a pair of eyes the color of smolted gold. They belonged to the stunning beautiful woman who had in all technicality, killed me.


	3. Chapter 2 2nd Newspaper Article

**I apologize for the first few chapters being incredibly short. I promise to try to make them longer. This one is fairly short as well however. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight. Nope. Stephenie Meyer does. You should thank her.**

**

* * *

**

The 2nd Newspaper Article:

**_Twins from the Car Crash Last Week Welcomed Into New Families_**

_The legal adpotions of the infamous newborn twin survivors were made this week by two families with open arms. The boy, Edward Anthony Mason, was adopted into the Pattinson family who were close friends of the Masons while the girl, Jessica Lynn Mason, was adopted into Police Cheif Swan's family. Unfortunatly, both families have decided to keep them from knowing that they are adopted to themselves until it came up as a dire need to tell them. Then and only then would they reveal the truth. _

_Both families have a set a twins each. The Swans' have Tiffany and Isabella, born on the same day and time as Edward and Jessica on a solar eclipse. The Pattinson residence have twins Rosalie and Jasper who are a year older that Edward, Jessica, Tiffany and Isabella. _

_Life will go on from here, as normal as it can get with each family. Eventually they weill adjust to new siblings, or children and it will quickly become every day life. _


	4. Chapter 3: Charlie's Point of View

_**Authors Note:**_

_**SHE LIVES! **_

_**OMG! I am sooo sorry for like not being on in forever and for not updating my re-write/story. I have been soo busy with... other things... And don't think dirty. (haha I know you just did)**_

_**I've aput this to the side because of... some personal reasons. Which include the fact that I'm YEARS behind on the story line. Each chapter is all in chats in my Gmail account so I have to finish typing what I've hand written AND THEN convert the chat lines into a chapters. **_

_**Well I wanted to let you all know that I am still aliveeeeee. ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_**P.S. I'd also like to apologize for having the first few chapters sooo short.**_

* * *

_**Charlie's POV**_

As I step inside my cruiser, I heard one of my daughters' voice say "Daddy?" I turn around to see a three year old Jessi in her nightgown, clutching a teddy bear.

"What is it sweetheart?" I ask.

"I can't sweep any mwore. I had nightware."

Sitting down besides her, I take her into my arms and slowly rock her. In a few moments, she was back to sleep. I carried her back to the room where the "triplets" slept. I laid her down in her empty bed and covered her up with her Little Mermaid blanket. I kissed her forehead and walked back into my garage to my police cruiser.

As I backed out of the garage, I remembered the last time I responded to a car crash. Oddly, It felt about the same. The only difference is that I wasn't gaining a daughter.

A frightening thought came to my head when I first saw the crash from a distance. It looked exactly like the last car crash I had responded to. It was almost as if someone had reenacted the crash, which was also scary because it was exactly three years today that the crash had occurred.

Once the rest of the team showed up, we investigated the car and the surrounding area. There was nothing found in the front seats and eerily two baby carriers, one pink, one blue, in the back seat.

The vehicle was sitting, totaled, almost the same position. I had a strange feeling that this was no accident.

The officers I sent into the nearby woods in search for anything returned empty handed. There were no bodies in site. Just a beat up car.

I took one last look at the car. I pulled out a finger print kit and was surprised to find a hand print, about the size of mine, on the back leather seat.

I drove home, thinking of Jessi. What if the crash was caused by the ghost of her biological father? I shook the thought away. Why was I think that in the first place! There was no such thing as ghosts.

I step inside my house to find my Bells, Tiffany, and Jessi, all watching their Saturday morning cartoons. They all looked up at me as I entered the kitchen, just one room away from where they were.

"Daddy!" they all called out, and ran to give me a hug.

"Hey! What are my favorite girls watching?"

"Pooh bwear!" they answered in unison. It was moments like this that I questioned if the three of them really were triplets.

I sat down at my spot at the head of the kitchen table. It was then that I decided that I would talk to Jessi about her nightmare.

"Jessi?"

"Wes Daddy?" she said in her little musical voice.

"Can you come in here for a few minutes?" I asked. She got up and ran to her spot at the kitchen table and clumsily climbed into her chair.

"What was you nightmare about, sweetie?"

Her eyes widened.

"Wit was waining. Thwunder and wightning too! ..."

Before she could finish telling me the dream, Tiffany ran up and grabbed Jessi and pulled her back to the TV. I watched them leave to see "Pooh" dancing as well as Bella and soon Jessi and Tiffany, too.

After they finished dancing, Tiffany ran to their room. She came back with her giant Pooh bear stuffed animal.

Renee called the girls in for breakfast. She had already placed their favorite cereal, Fruity Pebbles, as well as a glass of milk, and a half a piece of toast for each. I poured myself a bowl of Wheaties which was next to a cup of coffee.

After breakfast, we got the girls dressed and took them to the park. It was a "surprise" to see Edward Mason with the Pattinson twins and Robert and Kristen there. Not long after we arrived, Alice and her brother Emmett came running towards us. The Brandon's were close friends to Renee and I and the girls.

Jessi ran over to Edward, yelling "Eddipoo!" Edward rolled his eyes and from the look on his face, he hated the nickname she had given him. It was moments like these that you really could tell that the two were actually separated twins.

She took Edward's wrist and dragged him over where the rest of the kids were playing. I tried to figure out when I would next try to ask Jessi about her nightmare.

Soon, I hear a shrill screaming. Emmett was spinning Jessi around. Edward, being the protective person he naturally is, starts running as soon, rescues Jessi from Emmett. I heard a "humpth" from Tiffany and Bells.

The other parents and I relocated to a near by picnic table. Jasper finally over to the rest of the kids with the picnic blanket, a little soccer ball, and Jessi's teddy bear. Jasper gave the bear to Jessi and Tiffany steals the blanket. Jess and Tiffany run off and make a fort.

"No Jazzy or Emmy Awowed!" They announced, inviting Edward, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice to join them in the fort.

Jasper and Emmett ran over to the weeping willow tree and claimed it as their own fort. Soon they had climbed up a low branch.

From inside the other fort, I could hear Jessi slowly reading a book.

"Once upon a twime, thwere was a wion. Although the wion wived wif his fwamily, he wiked to bwe awone."

Alice, who is easily bored, threw the book out of the fort before running out of the fort giggling and screaming. Following her was Edward, Tiffany and Jessi, also laughing. Bella was at the end, tripping over air.

After a long day at the park, we headed back home. The girls fell asleep on the car ride home.

* * *

_**Again I would like to apologize for keeping you waiting but here would be one of the chapters. Thank you for being patient! -NinjaVampireEmoKid**_


	5. Chapter 4: Carlisle and Edward POV

_**And another chapter in before I stop for the night. OH! I don't own any character by Stephenie Meyer or the songs in the story although the story of Solar and Lunar is mine. **_

_**Chapter 4: Carlisle's Point of View, 6 years later**_

I stood there, leaning against a chain-link fence, watching the 4th grade class recess. My main focus was on four children in particular, two of course my twins and the others, two children of the family that my Jessica was adopted into.

__They were all playing kickball. For some reason, my mind saw Edward and Jessica, Tiffany, and another male with the same fate as I, cold, undead, and immortal, vampires, playing baseball.

I found myself torn between two wants. One being the want of them never becoming like myself, the other having the with me, forever, in immortality.

The teams switched positions. I found Edward standing before me. As my mind turned to him, her stiffed and his head turned, casting a gaze towards me. I was almost as if he had heard my thoughts or had sensed I was there in some way. He quickly turned back and joined the rest of his team. Between two pitches, he ran to Jessi, and whispered in her ear.

"Why does that man look so much like us?"

I chuckle and walk over to my car, where my love was waiting for me. As I climbed in, our golden eyes met, melting into each other.

Esme fingered to engagement ring on her left hand. We were to be wed at the end of the month.

Like every time I drive home from watching my twins, I asked myself, "Why do I watch them day after day?" The same answers would come to me: They are the only people that I have from my previous life, I loved them, and still do. They are mine, even though they belong to someone else, too.

To them, I was simply no one. An occasional passing stranger, the complete opposite of what they were to me. Hopefully, that would change.

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I was counting down the seconds to recess, like any other 4th grader. My best friends, Jessi, Tiffany, Bella, and Alice joined in, too.

"10...9...8...7...6..5...4...3...2..1!"

The bell rang as soon as we got to one and everyone was released to go play outside. Everyone sprang from their seats and ran out into the hall. Everyone from 1st-6th grade flooded the hallways.

The school's playground was one of the biggest ones in Forks. It has two fields for kickball, a blacktop for four-square, and jumping rope. There was two playgrounds full of monkey-bars, slides, and jungle gyms to climb on.

Mos of my class ran out to the old kickball field. The 5th and 6th graders claimed the new field. Jessi, Tiffany, Alice and I lined up, waiting to be picked onto teams. All of us were hoping to be on the same team. Bella sat on the bleachers and watched. She never had an interest in playing the game.

A few minutes later, the teams were picked and luckily, we all ended up on the same team.

My favorite position was short-stop. Normally, I was the first one out to claim it. Today on the other hand, I ran into the outfield.

The entire time, I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me. Instantly, I tensed up and turned to see if anyone was behind me. There was. It was a man with blonde hair, an odd shade of gold eyes, and a familiar face. I frowned.

_That man looks an awful lot like Jessi. And if he looks like Jessi, he sorta looks like me. _

Jessi and I did look a little different from each other, however, we did have similarities. We each had messy bronze hair, for example. We also had the same jaw shape and a little bit of the same personality. Our differences included our eye color and height. My eyes were a vivid green while hers are a deep hazel. I was tall, almost five foot. She stood at 4'4".

Not that it surprised me, I found Jessi in the outfield, too. She normally picked the right side of the field or first base. Today, she was in the left. The captains were arguing on the mound. About what, I did not know, nor did I really care today. Since it looked like it would take a while, I walked over to Jessi.

"Do you have any idea what they are fighting about?" I asked her.

"No. I was just about to ask you. So do you?"

"Not a clue."

It was silent for a short moment. I broke the silence asking her: Why the man by the fence looks so much like a cross between us.

"What man?' she asked.

I turned around to the fence. There was no sign that the man had been there.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I... I don't know. I could have sworn I saw a man over there!"

She shrugged, "looks like the fight has ended. Game will start up again soon."

I nod and head back to my original spot. Just as we got ready to play, the bell rang for us to go back inside. We all reluctantly went back inside.

The sight of the man bothered me for the rest of the day.

_Who was the man? Why'd he seem so family? Why'd I feel as if I know him?_

Those questions haunted my thoughts. On the walk to my mother's mini-van with Jessi, Tiffany, and Bella, the questions still continued to bother me.

My mom drove the Swans' home. After they had stepped inside their house, mom asked what was bothering me. I told her of the man.

".. He looked so much like myself!"

Mom kept silent for a short while. I could tell she was thinking.

"Edward, there is something I think you should know, but I will have to wait for you father."

My father didn't come until I was getting ready for bed. He and my mother came up to my room.

"Edward, what we are about to tell you is hard for us to tell you."

I looked up at them with a confused look on my face. They continued on.

"We aren't you biological parents. We adopted you after you parents died in a car crash."

I knew that I was adopted already from the fact the my last name is Mason and the rest of my family's last name was Pattinson. But I was distraught that my real parents were dead.

I didn't sleep very well. I got out my CD player and headphones. The CD in it was my John Lennon CD. I flipped through it until I found a song that some what helped me relax.

**Close your eyes**

**Have no fear**

**The monster's gone**

**He's on the run**

**And your daddy's here**

I pressed repeat. After the fifth time the song played, I was asleep. I dreamed the same dream that I have been for as long as I could remember.

It was a stormy night. A man carried a pink and blue blanket out to a car. A woman was following him. Then, my view of it changed. I became the baby in the blue blanket. The man placed me into a car seat. We were driving for awhile. Then, it happened. The car hit something. Then I see the man laying sprawled out in the drivers seat, just barely breathing.

It was there that I woke up, as I always have. What bothered me most about this dream was that Jessi had the same exact on except she was wrapped in the pink blanket. Tonight, I woke up, more freaked out than normal. This is because I noticed that the man had looked like the man that I saw today.

I then hear a soft voice. I was someone singing. I looked down at my CD player. It was turned off so it couldn't have been it. The singing continued and I noticed it was the same song that I originally fell asleep too.

The mysterious music did get me to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 5: Jessi and Edward POV

_**Here we go again! Another installment of Solar and Lunar is yet to be read by you!**_

_**Another 5 years have past**_

_**Jessi's POV  
**_

So many years have past since my best friends and I have become, just that, best friends. Our relationship has lasted to high school and probably will go on for the rest of our lives.

Things have changed through the years. Edward and Tiffany were starting to go out _**(TAKE THAT BELLA!) **_

Inside, people were buzzing about, talking, running to classes. It was all very overwhelming.

Classes started and they were all as boring as they seemed they would be. Scarily the History teacher spoke in a constant monotone, the gym teacher, who was the football coach, yelled constantly and sorta scared me. But it was in my English class that I saw him.

Cedric Raoul.

He had jet black hair and breathtakingly gorgeous silver eyes. He was very very tall and was built very muscularly.

When he introduced himself, he had said in a very British accent that he was indeed from England and he had just moved to Forks this summer. Why he picked Forks, we shall never know but I feel extremely lucky that he had moved here. I already felt as if I was in love with this guy and I barely even know him!

He sat behind Edward and luckily for me, I sat next to Edward.

Apparently Edward and Cedric, or Ced as he preferred being called, had already had the previous class together and were already attempting to become friends.

Lunch time came quickly and, of course, we had to find the biggest table we possibly could to fit all of us at one table. The order went like this: Edward sat between Tiffany and Ced, I sat between Ced and Alice, Jasper sat between Alice and Em, and Rose sat between Em and Tiffany.

We talked about our classes and the usual things that high schoolers talk about at lunch. Not long after, the bell for our next class rang. Ced and I had Biology while Bella, Edward, and Tiffany all went to Gym.

As the end of the day came, Ced and I had become pretty much friends, although I knew I wanted more than that. Strangely, it felt as if we knew each other more than we actually do and there was a strong static between us. Could it be that we are soul-mates?

_**Edward's POV**_

Everyone was excited for the first day of school. Normally I would be, too, but I really wasn't feeling good. My throat was sore, headaches came and passed all night and I felt very dizzy whenever I got up from sitting. I felt too warm, and tired all the time. It probably was just a simple cold so I thought none of it.

The day went by through a blur and the only thing I really remembered was I made a new friend. Ced Raoul, who kind of already had a crush on Jessi. An unexplained wave of feeling protective of her came to me. If he ever hurt her, it would be his neck.

By the time I got home, I felt a little better, my headaches had disappeared and I could walk without the fear of falling over from being so dizzy. Since it was the first day of school, I had no homework what so ever so I hung out with my "siblings" Jasper and Rosalie. They fought over what to watch.

"I wanna watch MTV!" said Rosalie

"Well I wanna watch the History Channel!" said Jasper, "There's a documentary on right now about the Civil War!"

I grew bored with their arguing so I went up to my room were my "mother" Annabelle had gotten me a piano. I composed my own songs and pressed down on the ivory and ebony keys for hours until I was called down for dinner.

It was then that my symptoms had returned and become worse. I didn't feel like eating and my skin felt very warm.

"Edward? Are you okay?" asked a very concerned Annabelle. I nodded, lying. She placed the back of her hand on my forehead, frowned and got up to dig around in the medicine cabinet. After cursing and digging for a few minutes, she returned with a thermometer and took my temp. It was around 101 and was still slowly climbing. I felt like crap.

Eventually, it had gotten so bad that I could barely move. Afraid for my well-being, Annabelle took me to the hospital. I was shocked to see that the man that used to watch me at fourth grade recess was my doctor. He introduced himself as Dr. Cullen.

_**Jessi's POV**_

We all were beginning to worry about Edward. He hasn't been in school since the first day of school. His siblings say that he is in the hospital and was really really sick. We haven't had the chance to visit him. Daddy says the hospital won't let us until he feels a little bit better.

_**This installment's a little shorter. D: Thanks again for reading! I'm going to try to post at least one more update today. I'd also like to thank my very bestest friend for the rec so THANK YOU! **_


	7. Author's Note

**Huge Authors Note of Sadness...**

**Hey all... I'm alive... I know big shocker there...**

**BUT I have some bad news.**

**Those of you who have followed Solar and Lunar, read it, loved it, or are even just picking it up now...**

**I simply can't write this story anymore. **

**Simply because its too painful for reasons I'm not going into for they are personal.**

**So. **

**Solar and Lunar is on Hiatus... Indefinitely.**

**May sometime in the future, I'll pick it up again someday. Until then, this is goodbye for this story.**

**But I do hope to write more fanfictions and hope you enjoy them as well and it would be awesome of you to watch out for those. Once I get out of my writers block slump. **

**I apologize for this all but it simply must be done. **

**Thank you guys for supporting me and reading the story! **

**You shall see more of me hopefully soon! And I promise to be typing a lot more. I've been busy and not been able to come on here. Plus with Solar and Lunar on here... it's been difficult.**

**Peace out,**

**~NinjaVampireEmoKid**

**Though I'm changing my username to MidniteShadows... So look for stories under that name in the near future!**


End file.
